Vocal
by Dumpfmoebel
Summary: Even though Makoto is very much rendered speechless, he finds himself unable to stay quiet. PWP. (For hikachu, my yaoi sister.)


Even though Makoto is very much rendered speechless, he finds himself unable to stay quiet, at the same time trying to utter the careful protest that forms in his thoughts but never manages to make its way to his tongue.

It's not only because from time to time, Haruka slides up his body again to connect their damp, parted lips, stealing the air from his lungs with a pleased hum, or because they have been studying for about three hours now, wracking their brains over redox reactions and Lewis structures of acids, since Makoto is slowly forgetting what these words mean or why they have met up today to begin with. All he takes in is the warm breath that tickles his thigh before running over his stomach and chest, the uncomfortable edge of his textbook scratching his scalp as he squirms, his own voice, almost embarrassingly high-pitched and shaky, repeatedly escaping his intent to form words and simply spilling out in small waves of lost control.

"Haru, wait", he manages to request during a moment in which his nerves are only faintly tingling with want, and sits up on the bed when his boyfriend draws back a little, gazing up at him as if he is anticipating an explanation, just so he can shrug it off with one or two words and resume.

Makoto tidies his ruffled hair up with one hand. "We don't have time… The exams are next week, and we still have two chapters to go… Let's do this once we're done studying, alright?"

"I'll be quick", Haruka retorts and leans in again to give Makoto a kiss, obviously unwilling to debate the issue. It's hard to push him away, so he lets him, just for a minute, before he turns his head to the side to avoid getting lost in the heated play of tongues.

"Please, just wait until we're home alone again… I don't want anyone to hear us…"

"Just be quiet then."

_I can't_, Makoto wants to admit, knowing himself and the way all restraint flows out of him when Haruka's hands move over his body, but a warm chest is already being pressed against his and he can see the pink on Haruka's cheeks, taste his slightly quickened breath. Their notes are still scattered over the blanket, laughter and talking are barely muffled by the wall he is leaning against, and yet he needs to hold this boy right now, needs to see the expressions of pleasure which he is still so unused to on his face, needs to pour his love over him before he awakens from what he sometimes suspects is a happy, wishful dream.

He gives in.

Haruka's movements have yet to become more sensual than practical, but it doesn't seem unerotic to Makoto at all, especially when he finally grazes what is covered by only his boxers, when he tugs at their waistband and almost drags him over the edge with his first stroke. It's strange, Makoto now realizes, that even though he's sure that his desire is always stronger than Haruka's, he always initially refuses until his mind is too clouded to warn him of the possible consequences. Of course his boyfriend has never been one to care about potential shame (because neither potentials nor shame play a significant role in his decision-making), so his openness doesn't surprise him much anymore.

"Mmh… Haru, you too", he pants after a few seconds of adjusting to the feeling and making sure he won't come too early, and reaches out for the button of Haruka's pants, but he quickly fumbles them open with his free hand himself and works them off. He brings their flushed cocks together, a sensation and sight that always makes Makoto's stomach drop as if he has just missed a step while walking down the stairs.

Buzzing fills his ears as he watches them rub together, lewdly excited, and it drowns out his own moans, although he can clearly hear every quiet, cute sound Haruka makes, until he is dragged back out of his haze when "you're too loud" is murmured into his ear.

"Ah… sorry…" Makoto swallows thickly, but as the sweet throbbing intensifies, the more he tries to keep his voice down, the stronger it resonates in the room whenever Haruka thumbs over his tip or sighs against his throat. Now that he's aware of his circumstances again, anxiety and embarrassment are speeding up his heartrate which only leads to more sudden bursts of pleasure ripping through him, bursts that make his legs twitch and his throat vibrate with whimpers.

"Still too loud", Haruka informs him, slowing his movements down to an almost excrutiating speed, and when Makoto lets out a sound of protest, he stops altogether, staring at him in thought.

At first Makoto believes he is just letting him calm down a little, and his racing pulse is appreciating it, but the pause extends, and soon the need for release almost overwhelms him. He squirms against the hand holding them both still, and when the minimal friction makes him hiss with slight relief, Haruka raises the arm that has so far only been softly caressing Makoto's side, presses his palm against his boyfriend's mouth and swiftly thrusts up again, even quicklier than he had before.

The room turns pitch black behind his eyes as Makoto squeezes them shut, curling his toes in an effort to prolong what he's aching for badly now. Haruka's skin is cool against his lips and mercilessly stifles what might have otherwise become screams; as a contrast, Makoto himself is ablaze, his chest filled to the brim with swirling emotions that mix and intertwine with the passion flooding his stomach. Lifting his eyelids, he is met with the image of a parted mouth, half-covered blue and slick hardness between them. The urgency of their movements, the way Haruka's cock looks like his own now, with fluid beading and running down, the knowledge that they are both so incredibly close – it's too much, Makoto arches his back, and when the grip on him tightens, the push against his mouth almost hurts and his name is breathed out hastily before the body in front of him writhes and trembles and hot streaks of white meet his stomach, his own orgasm hits him hard, and he can't even hear his suppressed cry.

Haruka waits for Makoto's sighs to fade before he finally takes his hand away and allows him to breathe more easily. Now that his muscles relax and his sweat cools his skin, the tenderness in his heart spreads and makes his eyes heavy. Smiling sheepishly, he leans his head against the wall. Haruka's eyes glow beautifully, he thinks to himself, and his flushed face is adorable.

"Hey. Don't fall asleep."

"I won't, don't worry. Let's clean up."

They even sort the notes and pull the blankets taut, and Makoto opens the window to let fresh air in, but it all happens in hurried motions so they can lie down together and hold each other calmly soon. He decides not to care about the textbook for a little while longer, just a little while, and strokes Haruka's hair.

The boy looks up at him. "You weren't quiet at all."

"Ah, well… I really tried to, but I…" Despite a cold breeze from outside filling the room, Makoto can feel his face heat up, and he hugs Haruka tightly, as if to drown out the embarrassment itching inside him.

"You couldn't help it? Cute."

"N-no, it's bothersome! I'm sorry…"

"It's not. It's cute."

Haruka says it with an earnest tone and emphasizes it with a quick peck, and Makoto is rendered very much speechless.


End file.
